


Ours

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard gets his 'bodice' ripped off, Alucard is the perfect sub, Alucard needs a hug, Blood Kink, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Hair-pulling, Life-Affirming Sex, Light BDSM, Lisa Tepes - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Nipple Play, Post-Season/Series 02 Fix-It, Rough Sex, Sypha dommes them both, Threesome - F/M/M, Trevor and Alucard are scared and turned on, because fuck leaving Alucard alone, blowjob, by Sypha, he gets sex, he's a vampire, shirt ripping, touch starved Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Trevor’s hand slides up his abdomen and he is helpless to do anything but arch into the touch.“...don’t care, I don’t care just please!” He’s not sure what he’s begging for but he knows that they have the answer, “Please.”





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching the series (for the 80th fucking time) and decided things would be much better off if Sypha and Trevor hugged Alucard after he says he killed his father rather than saying he did the right thing by killing the last member of his family. I'd like to know what happened to that original thought because this isn't it.

_I...killed him_

Adrian is hardly aware of the words leaving his lips, his mother would call this shock.

He can hear their heartbeats entering the room, has been sure to keep track of them since they entered the castle. Sypha’s is beating frantically like a hummingbirds, Trevor’s is slower, almost heavier.

“Alucard...” Trevor sighs, they are all aware words are not the Belmont’s strong suit. But before he can put his foot in his mouth Sypha and her hummingbird heart are moving. 

Soft arms wrap around him, there is lean muscle there and the smell of blood clings to her skin from her injuries. The smell of their blood is almost a comfort to him these past few months, it reminds him that they are alive... that he is alive.

She is saying something to him, but he can’t hear her, the crackle of the flames that eat away at his fath-at Dracula’s decayed flesh.

Or maybe it’s just in his head.

He registers something much heavier on him now, and no it’s not the weight of his guilt, it’s... Trevor?

Adrian tilts his head, hair spilling over Sypha’s shoulder as he regards the two people plastered to him, are they...?

“...hugging me?”

“Of course we are, despite everything that happened he was your father. It’s alright to mourn the man.” Sypha’s tone is soft, she’s not accusing him or being derisive over the fact that he just destroyed someone who’d been bent on killing them all. 

Alucard’s fangs slice into his lip, he needs them to leave; he can’t let them know he’s regrets killing a monster, that he loved a monster... that he is a monster. His knees are shaking... the adrenaline is wearing off.

“Alucard,” there’s a hand on his face, brushing his hair back. How long has it been since he felt a gentle touch? “It’s alright Alucard.” 

“Is it?” He’s clearly incapable of keeping his thoughts in his head right now, but he sees no contempt in the blue eyes staring into his nor does he expect any retribution from the calloused hand on his face. Instead all he sees is understanding, compassion. Those eyes soften and a thumb traces over his cheekbone.

“It is.”

Alucard’s knees do give out after that and they follow him down, the fire has begun to die out and he can hear again, can see more than the blue of their eyes.

There are more fingers on his face and he realizes he’s crying, one of his arms dangles down Trevor’s back while the hunter keeps him from hitting the floor face down. Sypha is the one that is brushing away the majority of his tears now, Trevor had gotten the first.

They support him, whispering soft words in his ears, as sobs wrack his entire body. He does not wail his suffering but instead they forcibly leave him in small whimpers and gasps. His hands are fisted in their clothes, rending the fabric further but they just press closer to him. 

His head snaps up when he feels soft lips on his cheek, nearly cracking both of their noses but Sypha just continues kissing across his cheek her lips never more than a hair's breadth from his skin. Trevor’s breaths puff across his hair and cheek where he had pressed their temples together. 

He turns to Sypha to ask her why but the whimpered word that leaves his mouth as her lips pause at the corner of his, is not what he intended,

“Please.”

She hums a soft, curious sound against his lips before her fingers curl around his nape and she pulls him in. Her kiss is domineering, like she’s pinned him to the floor and is just waiting for the opportune moment to end his sweet torture or keep him on the edge a little longer. Her fingertips press to his chest, poised over his heart and the threat of that position shouldn’t light the fire in him that it does. He kisses her back with starvation, with desperation.

A hand slides across his shoulders and down to curl around the span of his waist, he’s dragged back against a solid body and away from those lips; but only for a moment.

As soon as he’s settled against Trevor’s chest, those thick legs caging him in, Sypha is swinging a leg over them both to settle herself in Alucard’s lap. She renews her assault on his lips; nibbling and tugging on them until his whimpers have left the realm of sorrow, and then he feels those calloused hands on his hips.

Trevor tugs him back closer, their lower bodies pressed to each other and Alucard has to pull back from Sypha’s lips.

“T-Trevor?” he feels that hand gathering a fistfull of his hair, tugging his head back to the hunters shoulder and exposing his throat to them. They fall on him like a couple of... a couple of vampires. 

Sypha is sucking marks to the skin just below his ear, Trevor has tugged down his coat and his shirt to bite the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. 

He cries out, heels kicking at the floor. If he pulls away from one the other just doubles their efforts; his hips are helplessly grinding up into Sypha who is panting in his ear, Trevor tugs on his hair a little harder causing the dhampir to grip tightly to the hunters thigh.

“You’re safe, you’re ours.” Sypha purrs running her hands down his chest. “Our Adrian.”

Adrian gasps at that and this time when his hips jump they rock back into something else that makes Trevor hiss in his ear the other man's hips pressing up against his lower back.

“It’s okay. Adrian...Alucard... whichever you prefer.” Trevor’s hand slides up his abdomen and he is helpless to do anything but arch into the touch.

“...don’t care, I don’t care just please!” He’s not sure what he’s begging for but he knows that they have the answer, “Please.”

Sypha responds by ripping his shirt down the middle.

Both men’s cocks jerk at the display, they are besotted and terrified of her. 

Sypha trails her kisses down his chest, between his pectorals down to his navel. She nibbles on the skin there before moving down further. 

Trevor’s hands are a counterpoint to her mouth, they slide up his waist nails digging in to provide a touch of pain. He thumbs over the dhampir’s nipples which makes Alucard grind back into him, when he pinches them lightly Alucard gasps.

“Harder?” Alucard nods in response to the query; he turns to bury his face in Belmont’s neck, inhaling the smell of the battle and Trevor’s blood. He whimpers again when Trevor does pinch harder, nuzzles under Trevor’s jaw so he can lay his own kisses to the hunter’s skin. 

Once he’s kissed as high as he can reach in his position he nips at Trevor’s jaw until the other man finally ducks down to kiss him. He coaxes Trevor’s mouth open and can taste the coppery tang from where Dracula threw the hunter into the wall hard enough for him to cough up blood. One of Trevor’s hands is on his face again, holding him at an angle for them to kiss, he brings one arm back to clutch at Trevor’s hair in response.

The kisses are wet and filthy, strings of saliva bridging their lips when they separate. Adrian’s face is flushed pink and he finds himself gulping air in a way he’s unused to.

He can feel the individual tugs of the buttons being pulled undone, it's the chill of the newly exposed skin that gets him to drag his lips away from Trevor's. They look down to see Sypha letting her nails drag over the sensitive skin Alucard’s now open pants have revealed.

“Don’t mind me boys I was enjoying the show.” She says cheekily, she’s close enough that her close-cropped hair is tickling the V of the dhampir’s hips.

He moans weakly at the tease, unsure if he can handle more from them. Sypha is fearless though and tugs down his pants until his bare ass hits the floor. It isn’t until he’s freed that he realises how constricting his pants had gotten. She considers him a moment before yanking the pants the rest of the way off with his shoes leaving him in his ruined shirt and coat while both of his companions remained fully dressed.

He squirms a bit at the cold but Sypha just pushes his legs apart, hooking his thighs over Trevor’s knees and leaving him entirely vulnerable. She sinks between their legs and Adrian can feel the heat of her exhales on his flesh. 

“You are beautiful, it figures here is no exception.” She comments easily wrapping her hand hand him. She strokes his cock a few times, figuring out his length and girth before casually poping the head in her mouth and suckling gently.

Alucard practically howls as her lips wrap around him, Trevor is petting his flanks and occasionally teasing his nipples again. The Belmont’s mouth is getting very familiar with his neck and Alucard can’t keep his hands still. He strokes through Sypha’s hair, touching her hollowed cheeks as she sucks him; he squeezes Trevor’s hand over his chest or reaches behind them to pull Trevor’s erection harder against his lower back.

He’s still finding it hard to believe, laid out at his traveling companions mercy; Trevor sitting against the footboard and Sypha between his thighs as they debauch him in his childhood bedroom. He also didn’t expect that to turn him on as much as it did. 

“Sypha more please.” he asks letting the backs of his fingers brush over her cheek, she obligingly cups his balls in her hand, rolling them. Trevor has gone back to biting him and Adrian hisses his approval, he likes them being a little rough but knows this isn’t the time and place for that. Perhaps, if theres a next time, it can be on a bed and he can do more besides fall apart between them.

“Trevor, Sypha, I’m so close. Oh god I’m so clo-ah-se. Yesss.” She scrapes her teeth just under the head as Trevor thrusts against him harshly and he gratefully shatters. 

When he comes back down from his orgasm he realizes he’s being carried. Someone, Trevor he presumes, sets him in a bed and then the two climb in with him. Sypha tucks herself under his chin and Trevor lays an arm over the both of them one thigh pressing between Alucard’s.

He tries to speak but Sypha presses her fingers to his lips,

“We’ll discuss it in the morning. For now sleep.” 

He sighs and gives her fingers an affectionate nip allowing himself to be snuggled between his two companions. He also considers the possibility of waking them up in the morning with his mouth on one them and his hand on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I will be in my trash can...probably rewatching this show.


End file.
